queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Queen's Blade: The Duel
Queen's Blade: The Duel is a collectible card game, consisting of characters from the Queen's Blade, Queen's Blade Rebellion, and Queen's Gate. After the inclusion of characters from the latter two series, it became known as "Duel System TCG". Instructions The game is played 1v1, with each player using their own playing sheet, which comes included in the decks of the player's choice. A player's deck can only have a max of 30 cards, with a limit of 3 of the same card in the deck. The "Life" cards are placed in the "Life" section of the sheet, with the remainder of the cards placed in the "Deck" section. Each player then selects 5 cards from the "Deck" section. Winning and Losing Conditions A player wins the match by being able to place all of the other player's "Life" cards in the "Damage" section of the deck. Another way to win is if the opposing player does not have any more cards in the "Deck" section, which the victory occurs after that player's turn, during the Discard Phase. The last way of winning is by forfeit. Playing Sheet Close Range The top left rectangle, it is the closest area to the opponent. Long Range The bottom left rectangle, it is the furthest area to the opponent. Life Place The area where the "Life" cards are placed. Damage Place The area where the "Life" cards are placed after receiving damage. Deck Place The area where cards other than "Life" are placed. Discard Place The area where damaged and discarded cards are placed. Character Card Information *The bar at the top left of the screen indicates the life gauge, with more increments correlating to more life. *The icons to the right of it shows the amount and what abilities are needed to play the card in the area. *The area at the bottom of the card depicts what abilities, how rare the card is (the stars, the more stars the rarer.) and the attack and defense points of the card. Gameplay On the first player's turn, they may not attack, but can otherwise place cards until their Discard Phase. Each player has 5 phases, before they end their turn. The first phase is the Active Phase, which mean all of the player's pending cards are now able to be used by them. The next phase is the Draw Phase, in which they can draw one card from their deck. The player then proceeds to their Main Phase, in which they can enact a number of things: Place the Master Character to the playing field without limitation, place non-master character(s) onto the playing field, albeit one card per character, Attack with their active character, and move one card of any character between Close and Long Range. If the same card of an existing card on the field is put on the field, it must be piled onto that same card. Active cards can Guard, but not if in the Roll(horizontal) position. Gallery Playblue.jpg Playred.jpg Playgreen.jpg Playyellow.jpg Category:Games Category:Media